sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Rapacious the Dragon
Basic Info Full Name: Rapacious Rhapsody Nicknames: Rapasity, rhapsody, claws, Rap. Name meaning: Agressive Greed. Age: 15 Dragon years: 1567 Gender: male Species: Dragon Breed: Black Opal Dragon, Social Information 'Personality' Rapacious is Greedy, agressivly so, hence his name. he will steal from anyone, and if you even attempt to take it back you'll probably end up burning to death. Sly, spiteful, and fastidious. SO: straight Status: Single Romantic interest: not interested. 'Relationships' Family: abscent mother and father. Other hatchlings in his litter(most crushed, eaten, or killed.) Romantic: He pushes away any creature that tries, and avoids other dragons especially females. Friends: He doesn't have any due to the fact that he distances himself from others, and trusts no one. Bio Rapacious Is an incredibly greedy dragon, which is not uncommon in the dragon world. He lusts over jewels gems and riches, and covets them. He is known to steal wedding rings right off the fingers of unsuspecting passer by's, and "help" people when their necklaces break only to steal the gems and run off. Rapacious considers anytihing that looks, is, or resembles a jewel or precious metal to be one and takes it. Rapacious in incredibly selfish, and dificult to please. He never does anything for anyone unless they offer him jewels. Rapacious is not originally mobian, he only assumes a mobian shape so that he can prowl the city without any weird looks, or freaking anyone out. In his normal dragon form he wouldn't be able to even go near the city without being attacked, from the top of his frills to the bottoms of his feet he would stand the height of a 3 story building(the average suburban home) and from the tip of his nose to the end of his tail he'd be the length of seven busses. A full grown dragon needs a lot of food, and so sometimes he reluctantly uses some of his gold silver and other things to get food. He particularly enjoys chinese and spanish food, and is often the best customer of any resturaunt he enters. Rapacious' scales are almost as hard as diamond, and cannot be penetrated by a mere sword or spell, however he cannot stand chaos energy as it weakens his scales, and burns his skin. The scales protect him everywhere but his throat and his diaphram(she small area between the bottom of the ribcage and the stomach area.) Rapacious protects and hides his plunder in a cave a ways away from the city, many have dared to enter his lair, but none have returned. Rapacious is also very smart, and uses that in his every day life to take advantage of situations. His sly attitude gets him into a lot of trouble. He was abandoned by his mother while he was just an egg, and has been alone every since. His ungracefulness is partially due to having to teach himself how to walk without any help. The absence of a mother left him suspicious of his fellow dragons and other creatures, and harsh on anyone who does something he doesn't like. Appearence 'Draconic appearence:' Rapacious is a Large dragon standing at about 3 stories high, and 7 busses long. He's a clumsy dragon, and his long storso doesn't help. Anatomy wise, he's like a Weiner dog with a long neck and scales. His tail is about the size of two busses on it's own and is extremely powerful. His tail has a frill on the end of it to help him locate in the dark. His muzzle has frills coming off the sides of it, and so do his ears. his ear frills and muzzle frills point in the same direction. His ear frills along with his wings, and tail fril are maroon, while his head/neck, belly scales, and muzzle frills are a shade of yellow. His scales are mostly Tear drop shaped, and layer on top of eachother for maximum protection. His jaw is lined with sharp teeth, and can be dislocated for more area for fire breathing. 'Mobian appearence: ' ''' In this shape, he is quite tall for any mobian, standing at about 4' 7". His color pattern is the same, but his neck is much shorter. He wears a pair of gold-trim sandals to make him look more mobian so that he is not snuffed out of the city. He also has black stripes above his eyes, n his legs, and shoulders. The black scales on most of him become light grey in contrast with the striping. his cheek frills are also maroon instead of yellow like the ones in his mobian form. Racial Abilities and advantages Scales Fire breath: Able to shoot blasts of fire at any object from his mouth. can be anywhere from a concentrated blue flame or a red billowy flame.(disabled by shooting magic/chaos energy in his mouth, or dumping water on him.) Acid Breath: able to spit a gaseous poision (disabled by shooting magic/chaos enery in his mouth, or dumping water on him which will turn it into a easy to dodge sludge.) Claws: Giant claws on his hands and feet. sensitivity: the frills on the side of Rapacious' head act like whiskers allowing him to navigate in the dark Racial Disadvantages Size: due to his gigantic size and his big wings he is very clumsy, and a bit slow. Ranged abilities: almost all his effective abilities are ranged, and an be avoided. Unscaled areas: Some places on his body are not scales, like his diaphram, to provide more flexibility, Shedding: once a month Rapacious has to shed his skin, which is a very long process that can take all day. he can also not be in his mobian form while shedding. Tail: Rapacious' tail is long, and can get in the way of everyday activities. Bad eye sight: Rapacious has terrible eye sight and gets around mostly by smell and by touch. His numerous frills detect motion in the air and ground. '''Likes *Jewels, especially black opals and diamonds. *Chinese and spanish foods, and delicacies *stealing *hedgehogs(he think's they're the most adorable little creatures.) 'Dislikes' *Most mobians *Humans(refers to them as the inferior species) *other male dragons(territorial instinct) *"theives"(people who steal from his hoard) *Stupidity, Greed Tantrums There have been many instances where people have attempted to take gold back from Rapacious' lair, all of these have been in vain. Whenever someone tries to steal from Rapacious' plunder he has an all our tantrum. During these he will attempt to burn anyone he sees in a flame, usually resulting in the theif's death, and then proceeds to do the same on the surrounding terrain. These destructive tantrums continue until the stolen gold is found. Anyone who he believes to be suspicious he will attack if they get anywhere close to his lair. ---- Fluffy and feline, sweet and discrete, and three tail's full of fails. AcaraKat at your service. (talk) 12:07, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Category:Dragons Category:Males